harryflynnfandomcom-20200215-history
The Change of Pace
'''The Change of Pace '''is the eleventh episode of season 1 of the Adventures of Harry Flynn, and the eleventh episode overall. It is also the season 1 finale. Harry and Carolyn must escape the mob hideout and set things straight at Teddy Roosevelt High School. Synopsis With Caryolyn's help, Harry wakes up tied to a chair in a Colazione family warehouse beaten and with a broken arm. Giovanni, Vito, Vinny, and a dark figure of a giant man show up but Carolyn holds them back with a shotgun. Harry agrees to surrender himself to the mobsters for Carolyn's freedom. Vito, ever the intelligent thug, fails to unload his gun and shoots off a leg from Harry's chair, knocking him to the ground, startling Carolyn who instantly shoots Vinny. Carolyn and Harry make a run for it while Giovanni shouts for the giant figure, now revealed to be a Russian man named Ivan, to go after them. The two heroes come to a locked door, which Harry promptly shoots open. This leads Harry and Carolyn into an open warehouse area where Colazione's thugs stand ready. Carolyn points out a ladder and the two flee up it as Ivan rushes behind. Carolyn drags Harry to the ground to avoid a swinging girder, which Ivan casually pushes aside without slowing. The chase continues, interrupted by a quick firefight but Harry realizes that he cannot run any longer. He and Ivan go head to head in a fist fight with Harry clearly on the losing side, right up until Carolyn plugs the giant of a man twice, sending him falling into a vat of molten steel. Carolyn and Harry run down a set of stairs and find themselves inside the loading docks facing some twenty armed men. Harry is about to admit his true feelings for Carolyn when abruptly he is interrupted by police sirens. Bernadette, Spinelli, and a host of officers arrive with Colazione under heavy guard. The mobsters, for the most part, give up apart from a few who are chased down. It is revealed that Bernadette went and rallied the cops after speaking with Carolyn in the previous episode and they managed to catch Colazione as he was making his way out of the warehouse previously. In the process, Vito got shot in the kneecap, Colazione was taken down, and Brody was shot by Colazione and then pistol-whipped by Spinelli. An ambulance takes away the injured good-guys while the mobsters were rounded up and taken in. Harry was informed that he can't work for three months, but was given a healthy sum by the city. Carolyn then surprises Harry by telling him that she's going to be moving to Philadelphia. Harry meets her at the station to see her off and drives home in the pouring rain. Deborah agrees to help nurse him back to health and Harry drinks himself to sleep before his three month forced retirement. Main Cast Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Harry Flynn Elsbeth Williams as Carolyn Hammett Lukas Tomasacci as Officer Travis Spinelli Brandi George as Deborah Sullivan Recurring Cast Lukas Tomasacci as Giovanni Colazione Drake Nester as Vito Mark Zurek as Vinny Mark Zurek as Officer Brody Other Cast Lukas Tomasacci as Announcer Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Ivan Drake Nester as Thug Mark Zurek as Thug #2 Lukas Tomasacci as Random Mafioso Brandi George as Bernadette Drake Nester as Ambulance Driver Mark Zurek as Principal Bonner Brandi George as Stella Rodney Lukas Tomasacci as Luggage Guy Drake Nester as Earl Commercial: Animatux Drake Nester as Commercial Announcer Mark Zurek as Company Rep Brandi George as Perturbed Person Lukas Tomasacci as Announcer Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Cop Trivia *Ivan is named for Ivan Drago from Rocky IV. He also bears a physical similarity to the character. *A large part of the reason Carolyn moved to Philadelphia was Elsbeth Williams graduating and leaving the show. *Since about Cremes and Misdemeanors, the writers had decided that the season 1 finale would finally say the name of the city. Unfortunately, after an almost three hour long discussion no name could be decided upon. This is what caused the awkward repetition of 'this city' as Carolyn is about to leave. It was decided that this was funny and wasn't changed. *The Change of Pace was the third title considered for this episode. The first was The Steel Mill Caper and the second was a colorful commentary on the chaos of the episode. *The three-part season one finale concludes with this episode. The first two parts were Top of the Class and The Angel, respectfully. Category:Episodes